Não é que ela estava certa?
by Hidini-sama
Summary: O que fazer para que o namoro não caia na rotina? Anko tem a receita ideal para isso... [Lemon] [Anko x Kakashi] [OneShot]


**Sumário: O que fazer para que o namoro não caia na rotina? Anko tem a receita ideal para isso... Lemon Anko x Kakashi **

**Não é que ela estava certa?**

**Aviso: Conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos**

Kakashi andava vagarosamente pelas ruas de Konoha, lendo seu habitual livrinho pervertido. Já era noite, e bem tarde por sinal, sua missão havia demorado mais do que o previsto, mas mesmo isso não o fazia se adiantar, já que caminhava calmamente. O sensei já era conhecido pelos seus costumeiros atrasos, e bem, hoje não seria diferente. Parou diante de uma das várias casas e bateu na porta. Ao ser aberta, deparou-se com uma figura exuberante.

- Kakashi, tem noção de quanto tempo se atrasou? – dizia Anko, com o cenho levemente franzido. A sensei usava um vestido cinza com um enorme decote, delineando seus fartos seios, e com duas aberturas nas laterais, deixando suas coxas totalmente à mostra, expondo sua meia fina 5/8 com rendas preta, sendo presa por cintas-liga, um sapato de bico fino preto, duas luvas pretas até os cotovelos, com seus cabelos presos da costumeira maneira.

Kakashi a olhava surpreso.

- Bem, desculpe, mas a missão demorou mais do que o previsto. – desculpava-se Kakashi.

- Ah, conta outra vai. – disse Anko em um tom de deboche o puxando para dentro da casa e fechando a porta.

Dessa vez ele não estava mentindo, mas tudo bem.

- Dê-me isso... – Anko arrancava o inseparável "Icha Icha Paradise" das mãos de Kakashi. O mesmo a olhava de olhos arregalados. A sensei apenas o jogou em uma mesinha qualquer. – Você não vai precisar disso hoje. – Ao dizer, o olhou de uma maneira provocante e deu uma piscadela, deixando o jovem mais surpreso ainda.

- O que temos para o jantar hoje? - disse já se se sentando à mesa.

- Espere e verá. – disse a moça em um tom sensual. – A propósito, você vai jantar na cama hoje. – dizendo isso, sorriu maliciosamente e adentrou em um dos cômodos.

Kakashi estava boquiaberto, o que ela queria dizer com isso? E como já era previsto, o jovem teve um pensamento um tanto quanto pervertido, afinal, o que esperar do Hatake? A mente poluída de Jiraya já o havia afetado há tempos. Ainda assustado com tais insinuações, ele segue para o quarto da jovem.

Ao entrar, não vê ninguém, apenas uma cama vazia com algumas velas ao redor. Sente algo frio em seu pescoço, Anko segurava uma kunai e apontava para o rapaz.

- Senti saudade, sabia?

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o sensei, intrigado.

A moça atira a kunai para o lado, acertando o armário, no mesmo instante, vira Kakashi e o joga de costas para a cama, subindo vagarosamente em cima do mesmo.

- Apenas... – continua Anko – Me divertindo um pouco... - Ao dizer, retira delicadamente a máscara do rapaz, e começa a beijá-lo.

Enquanto via que Kakashi estava cedendo e perdendo-se em seus beijos, Anko o pega de surpresa prendendo suas mãos com algemas na cabeceira da cama.

- O que é isso? – a cada coisa que a moça fazia, era uma surpresa diferente.

- Calma amor... Não precisa ter medo, eu não mordo... – disse dando leves mordiscadas na orelha do jovem – Não para machucar... – dizia sorrindo maliciosamente – Mas... Se você quiser parar... Eu paro... Sem problemas... – falava com uma cara inocente, colocando o dedo indicador na boca, enquanto fazia um bico.

- Não!!! – disse, ou melhor, quase gritou Kakashi – Errr, quer dizer, não precisa.

- Você não vai se arrepender, te garanto. – Anko dizia enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios, em seguida, ligou o som em uma música que era apropriada no momento, e tirou um chicote de trás da porta.

- "As coisas estão começando a esquentar." – pensava o rapaz.

- Você tem sido um menino muito, muito mal, Kakashi... – dizia a jovem enquanto rodeava a cama batendo levemente o chicote em uma das mãos – Tem se atrasado em todos os nossos encontros, e vai receber uma punição por isso.

- "Ê punição boa..." – Kakashi sorria de lado.

Anko bate com o chicote no chão fazendo um barulho bem alto, Kakashi se assusta e a olha intrigado, a mesma sorri em resposta, encostando-se à parede e cruzando os braços, para logo em seguida dizer:

- Você pode ter o que quer hoje, mas só se for um bom menino... Ah, e terá que pedir, ou melhor, implorar, senão não vai ganhar... – dizia, inclinando-se para frente, juntando mais os braços e deixando seus seios mais à mostra.

Kakashi a olhava com desejo... Luxúria...

- Está bem... Comece...

- Ok...

Anko ficou de costas para o rapaz, e jogou o chicote em qualquer lugar no chão, começando a movimentar-se suavemente, de acordo com a música, mexendo os quadris e descendo até o chão. Andou vagarosamente até o vão da porta e então o usou como mastro, subia e descia, fazia movimentos cada vez mais provocantes, olhando com provocação para seu amado. Ficou novamente à sua frente, dessa vez o olhando nos olhos, enquanto soltava seus cabelos os balançando harmoniosamente. Sem parar sua sensual dança, Anko retirou uma das luvas com os dentes, para logo depois arrancar a outra com a mão e jogá-la longe.

- "Meu Deus..." – Kakashi estava cada vez mais entretido na tal brincadeira.

- Está gostando? – perguntava a jovem, mas já sabendo a resposta, pela cara do rapaz.

- O que você acha?

Anko apenas sorri.

- Você ainda não viu nada...

- Hum... – murmurou Kakashi olhando atentamente cada movimento da jovem, tentando não perder nenhum detalhe do acontecimento.

Sendo assim, Anko continua com a brincadeira, permanece dançando. Dessa vez, começa abrir o zíper do vestido, que se encontra nas costas, abre bem devagar, quando o faz, calmamente começa retirá-lo, em seguida, mostrando seu sensual espartilho preto, transparente nas costas e na parte da barriga, com alguns detalhes lilás.

Kakashi olhava aquilo tudo estupefado, não sabia que Anko tinha todo aquele poder de sedução. Já a garota se divertia com a cara de seu amado, estava surpreendendo-se consigo mesma, não sabia que era capaz de tanto.

- E então? Se rende? – disse a bela moça num tom divertido.

- Eu nunca me rendo... – respondeu Kakashi tentando parecer sério.

- Vamos ver até quando você mantém essa idéia. – continuou Anko, o desafiando – Logo você vai implorar que eu te solte.

- Hum...

Então Anko continuou com sua dança por mais alguns minutos, e, a cada movimento, tirava uma peça de sua roupa. Começou pelos sapatos, depois de tirá-los, subiu e ficou em pé na cama, mais especificadamente em cima de Kakashi. Mexia-se, passando suas mãos pelo corpo, dando mais vontade no jovem.

De repente pegou um cacho de uvas, direcionando-o perto da boca de Kakashi, quando o rapaz estava quase pegando, Anko tirou, apenas por provocação, pegou uma uva e colocou na boca, logo depois lambendo os dedos de uma maneira mais que sensual. Kakashi estava ficando louco, até quando teria que ficar preso sem poder tocá-la? Bom, mas ele mesmo havia dito que não desistiria. Então...

- Hummmmmm... – deliciava-se Anko – Está tão docinha, quer provar?

Kakashi apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então pega... – a jovem tirou mais uma uva do cacho, mas dessa vez a colocando entre seus seios, chegando mais perto do rapaz para que ele a alcançasse. Nessa altura Anko encontrava-se ajoelhada com Kakashi deitado entre suas pernas.

O rapaz pega a uva, porém não desvia o olhar dos orbes de Anko. Esta apenas dá um sorriso triunfante e desce da cama. Continua a dançar, soltando levemente suas cintas-liga, para logo tirar suas meias. Começou a desabotoar seu espartilho, fazendo um joguinho se tirava ou não, enquanto isso estava enlouquecendo Kakashi mais e mais.

O jovem Hatake já não agüentava mais, sendo assim puxou as algemas com toda a força as arrebentando, fazendo um baralho alto, assustando Anko que se encolheu próxima a parede. Kakashi se levantou, jogando Anko na parede, a levantando, segurando-a pelas pernas e começando a beijá-la ardentemente, esta apenas corresponde o beijo com a mesma intensidade e entrelaça suas pernas na cintura do jovem. A moça retirava a bandana do rapaz a jogando bem longe dali.

Kakashi a joga na cama, fica por cima de Anko, prendendo seus pulsos com as mãos e murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Agora é minha vez... – e sorri confiante.

A sensei apenas o olha com desconfiança. Então o rapaz começa a beijá-la novamente, dessa vez alternando entre sua boca e pescoço. A mesma começava a se remexer na cama. Kakashi dava leves mordiscadas em sua orelha, já Anko dava gemidos abafados e segurava o lençol bem forte. Quando Kakashi ia beijá-la novamente, a jovem o surpreende trocando suas posições, arrancando seu colete e lhe rasgando a blusa.

- Ainda não terminei... – sussurra no ouvido do sensei.

- Nem eu... – com essa resposta Anko arregala levemente os olhos.

Kakashi levanta-se e fica ajoelhado na cama, Anko faz o mesmo, ambos se olham estreitando os olhos e tomam a mesma iniciativa, começando a se agarrar feito loucos.

Anko começa a tirar o cinto do jovem, já Kakashi tentava a todo custo tirar seu espartilho, porém sem sucesso, pois este encontrava-se bem preso.

- Calma, para que a pressa? – pergunta Anko dando ênfase ao "calma".

- Porque eu não posso esperar nem mais um minuto para te ter só pra mim... – com isso abre de uma vez o espartilho da moça e o joga de lado, expondo os seios de Anko.

Ela apenas o olha surpreendida, mas havia adorado a resposta e a atitude do rapaz, sem mais conversas, voltam a se beijar como nunca. As mãos de Kakashi contornavam todas as curvas do corpo da jounin, já Anko arranhava sem piedade as costas do rapaz. O jovem a beijava os lábios, o pescoço, o colo e a barriga, a sensei segurava os cabelos de Kakashi com toda sua força. A cada toque, Anko se segurava ao máximo...

- Tive uma idéia... Que tal no banheiro? – Anko sugere.

- Hum... Boa! – conclui o rapaz.

O jovem a pega e a coloca em cima da bancada. Kakashi retira suas calças às pressas, finalmente retira também a última e fina peça de roupa na ninja, se desprovendo também de qualquer vestimenta. Quando o copy ninja a penetra, dá um leve gemido, fazendo com que Anko se excite mais.

Anko tentava manter-se lúcida naquela situação, mas isso era uma coisa fora de seu alcance nesse momento, já que a cada movimento que Kakashi lhe proporcionava, gemia em resposta, pedindo para que o ninja hora fosse mais rápido, hora mais forte e hora as duas coisas.

Depois de algum tempo voltaram para cama, Kakashi encontrava-se em cima de Anko, e já esta alegava estar morrendo de prazer.

Não demorou muito para alcançarem o orgasmo juntos, e Kakashi desfalecer sobre Anko. Logo, Kakashi apoiou sua cabeça no travesseiro e a jovem deitou-se sobre o peitoral molhado de Kakashi, devido ao suor.

Kakashi dá um longo e demorado suspiro e pergunta:

- Isso foi incrível... De onde tirou essa idéia? – questionou o rapaz, curioso.

A jovem apenas lembra-se de sua conversa com Kurenai pela manhã.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flashback:**

Anko adentra na sala da Hokage, já que havia sido convocada para uma reunião, porém, esta se encontrava vazia. Após alguns minutos uma bela jovem, com longos cabelos castanhos entra na sala.

- Bom dia, Anko, não esperava encontrá-la aqui. – disse Kurenai.

- Bom dia, Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade-sama também te chamou? – perguntou Anko.

- Sim. – responde Kurenai – Mas e então, como vão as coisas com o Kakashi?

- Vão bem... E com o Asuma?

- Melhor impossível. – ao dizer, Kurenai corou, dando um leve sorriso e fechando os olhos.

- Hummmmmmmmmmm, o que está havendo para estar tão bom assim?

- É que estamos usando novas técnicas... – respondeu Kurenai um pouco sem jeito.

- Jutsus? – pergunta Anko confusa.

- Não, Anko! Técnicas na... Ah... Você entendeu...

-Ahhhh ta... – disse Anko sorrindo divertida e coçando a cabeça.

Ficaram durante algum tempo conversando, Kurenai relatando suas noites com Asuma, cada detalhe, e Anko fascinava-se com cada caso que a amiga lhe contava.

- Kurenai-sensei! Por favor, me ajude, eu acho que meu namoro está caindo na rotina, já não está sendo mais como antes, o que eu posso fazer para impedir com que isso aconteça? – perguntou Anko chorosa.

- Ora, faça coisas diferentes, invente passeios diferentes, o que vocês costumam fazer?

- Kakashi geralmente vai dormir na minha casa, ou eu na dele, mas ele vai à minha com mais freqüência.

- Mude um pouco, faça uma surpresa, quando ele vai à sua casa novamente?

- Hoje à noite...

- Ótimo... Então, você vai fazer o seguinte, eu posso te ajudar com os acessórios e a decoração.

Então Kurenai começou a contar seu plano para Anko, já a jovem, sorria de orelha a orelha com cada palavra que a outra sensei dizia, apenas assentindo com a cabeça e concordando com tudo que a amiga falava.

- ... Depois, tenha suas próprias idéias, e faça com que cada noite tenha um acontecimento diferente... – terminou Kurenai.

- Obrigada Kurenai-sensei! Depois te conto no que deu... – sendo assim piscou para amiga, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

Tsunade entra no escritório...

- Que bom que já chegaram meninas, tenho uma missão para vocês.

**Fim do Flashback **

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ah... – respondeu Anko – Da minha cabeça... – sorria sem graça – De onde mais poderia tirar?

Kakashi apenas sorri.

- Por quê? Foi criativa?

- Demais...

- Sabe, se sempre fizermos alguma coisa diferente, as coisas podem ficar cada vez melhores... – disse num tom divertido.

- Melhor? Impossível...

- "Você que acha..." - pensou a garota.

Anko passava seus esguios dedos delicadamente, pelo peitoral de Kakashi...

Respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também, Anko-chan.

Assim adormeceram, abraçados, e exautos depois de uma cansativa e divertida noite.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Algum tempo depois...

Kakashi estava sentado sobre o galho de uma árvore, e como sempre, lendo um de seus romances pervertidos. Desviou o olhar para seus alunos, que treinavam arduamente. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos por alguns segundos e depois concluiu...

- Não é que ela tinha razão...

Voltou a ler seu fiel e inseparável livro, enquanto sorria de lado por debaixo de sua máscara.

- O que será que ela preparou para essa noite?

E mais uma vez, perdia-se em seus pensamentos...

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari!!!! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!!**

**Reviewsssss, onegai!! Msm se for p fala que tah ruim! suhasusiahsiua**

**Estou aberta à críticas!**

**Obrigada a tds!!**

**Kissus!!**


End file.
